Siempre
by samanthablack30
Summary: Cuando una palabra tiene tantos significados a pesar del tiempo y la distancia...


_**Queda claro que yo solo deprimida puedo escribir algo decente… no he podido seguir mis fics lo siento muchísimo en verdad… espero les guste este trabajo, necesitaba escribir y sacar muchas cosas… pido comprensión… este si será un One Shot… tenga el final que tenga será un solo capítulo… no podría llevar cuatro fics… espero les agrade y háganmelo saber chicas. **_

_**La historia la cuenta Hermione diez años después del final de la guerra. **_

_**Personajes y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling todo lo demás es mío…**_

_**Perdón por el título del fic ya saben soy pésima para escogerlos… :'( y no tuve tiempo para someterlo a votación en el Escuadrón. **_

**SIEMPRE **

"**Feliz cumpleaños mi amor"** – me abraza mi padre después de apagar las velitas del pastel de chocolate que mi madre había preparado – **"Te quiero princesa"**

"**Y yo a ti papá"** – recibo regalos de mis padres, de Harry que hizo muchos esfuerzos por venir a Londres a mi cumpleaños, su trabajo en el equipo de Quidditch lo absorbe tanto, mi amiga Ginny como siempre fiel a mi fue la primera en llegar y ayudar a mi madre, Ron con su esposa a la cual quería demasiado llegaron un poco tarde pero nunca se olvidan de mi cumpleaños, mas amigos, los Weasley.

Mi madre me hizo mi comida favorita con ayuda de la señora Weasley, partimos el pastel, bebimos, yo un poco más de la cuenta, me salgo un momento al balcón a sentir el aire en mi cara, un poco de la libertad que añoraba, que deseaba más que nada en el mundo, una libertad que se llevó él con su sonrisa, se lo llevó todo, mi vida entera, mis ganas de sonreír, de ser feliz, mi tranquilidad y mi paz.

"**Casi treinta Hermione"** – me saca mi madre de mis pensamientos con su afirmación más que obvia – **"Feliz cumpleaños hija"**

"**Gracias mamá"**

"**Otra rebanada" **– me dijo dándome ese enorme vicio que era el chocolate en mi vida, casi no lo comía ya, había olvidado tantos placeres de la vida inclusive ese.

**Flash Back **

"**Tu odias los pasteles Severus"** – le dije al ver un pastel pequeño el día de mi cumpleaños número 17.

"**Bueno ya tienes idea de cuánto te amo ¿no?"**

"**Depende… ¿irás por mí al terminar la guerra?"**

"**Lo hare te lo prometo nena"**

**Fin del Flash Back**

"**No has traído a nadie a tu fiesta"** – señal que va a empezar a tocar el tema de cada año y de cada vez que voy a visitarla.

"**No tengo a quien traer mamá"**

"**Un chico tal vez"**

"**Mamá ni este día me puedes dejar tranquila con ese tema"**

"**Tienes que rehacer tu vida… vivir… ser feliz con un hombre"**

"**No puedo mamá, sé que no lo he intentado pero sé que no puedo hacerlo… él me veía como nadie mamá, veía en mi algo que ningún hombre ha visto, me hacía sentir especial, amada, importante, creía que a su lado podía lograr cualquier cosa… ¿por qué no me comprendes?"**

"**Hija eso que tuviste con el no tuvo inicio, ni final nunca tuvo futuro"**

"**Y te encanta restregármelo en la cara ¿verdad? No me importa cómo se dieron las cosas mamá, el fue importante, fue especial, nunca me juzgo ni me daño"**

"**¿Y a este estado como le llamas?" **

"**¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y él? … que me amaba como era y tú no no… Gracias por la fiesta" **– me metí para ponerme el abrigo y tomar mi bolso, mi padre se me acerca cauteloso viendo a través de mis ojos todos esos sentimientos guardados – **"Me voy papá, lo lamento"**

"**Ella está preocupada Herms solo eso"**

"**¿Es tan complicado entenderme? No voy a decir mi discurso de nuevo, ya sabes cómo pienso y lo que quiero, sino te importa o no lo quieren aceptar no es mi problema, es mi vida y creo que la tengo que vivir yo, se que piensan que estoy en un error pero déjenme equivocarme"**

"**Herms"** – me alcanza mi madre en la puerta – **"Me dueles hija"** – me detengo con la mano en la puerta.

"**El día que aceptes quien soy, lo que quiero y lo que he decidido volveré mamá, antes no"** – volteé a ver a los invitados, Harry bajo la vista mientras que Ginny me sonreía en señal de que me apoyaba en todo lo que había decidido, ella sí que me entendía – **"Lo siento chicos"** – salí para dirigirme a mi auto, entre aún agitada a él, mientras sacaba una poción de mi bolso para regular mi respiración y se normalizaran los latidos de mi corazón, poco a poco fui sintiéndolo todo normal de nuevo.

"**No te vayas así Hermione"** - apareció Harry en la ventana de al lado – **"Yo te entiendo"**

"**No lo creo, no hiciste nada, ni tú ni nadie, te lo pedí y no hiciste nada, ahora déjenme tranquila" **– arranque el auto y llegue a mi departamento en un corto tiempo, entré sintiéndolo totalmente frío, algo que me recordaba mucho a él, me fui a mi recamara y me recosté volteando hacia la ventana y viendo su fotografía, su semblante frío, calmado, e indiferente hacia todos, se la habían tomado el día que Slytherin había ganado la copa de Quidditch en un momento de distracción odiaba las fotografías.

Ya no lloraba, llevaba años sin hacerlo pero cada vez que mi madre tocaba el maldito tema era llanto seguro, los primeros años me dejaba llevar por mi sentimentalismo barato y rompía en llanto pero ahora todo es tan distinto, me tuve que volver fría para soportar el transcurrir de los años, el dolor de su ausencia, de una despedida que nunca tuve, de un amor que siempre fue mío y al final ni siquiera supe si en realidad existió.

Siento las lagrimas resbalar sobre mis mejillas, queman en mi piel, pero mucho más en mi alma perforada por el sufrimiento, siempre estará así no importa el tiempo, la distancia o lo que fuera, mi alma quedó trozada y ni siquiera supe en qué momento fue, si cuando lo supe perdido en mi vida o mucho antes al saber su dolor… todo este dolor sigue siendo demasiado real para mí, no puedo soportarlo me ahoga, me mata… me está matando amor…

El dolor me fue llevando al sueño, me deje arrastrar por él, de nuevo él sonriéndome como solamente lo hacía conmigo, nadie merecía esa sonrisa más que yo, solamente en mí había confiado como para ser feliz y darme una parte de su alma en cada palabra ,en cada beso que se le escaba del alma, le correspondí esa sonrisa y mientras me acercaba a él todo se fue tornando más oscuro y el sueño tuvo protagonista y escenario propio… ¿cuándo va a terminar? Nunca… lo sé… por muchos años que pasen siempre será lo mismo… la casa de los gritos se ve clara como si fuera de día pero con una penumbra en el aire que se respira, que se siente, huele a miedo, a dolor, en cada pesadilla dejo una parte de mi alma y algo me hace regresar a ella con más dolor, con mas ansiedad tratando de evitar que pase y siempre es lo mismo, no puedo evitarlo.

Voldemort se acerca despacio a él rompiendo el momento que teníamos Severus y yo, me paralizo mientras acaba con su vida sin poder hacer nada, me dejo caer de rodillas observando el acto tan cruel, como acaba con su vida sin poder hacer nada. Ese maldito hombre le arranca la vida, las ilusiones y los planes que tenía a mi lado, me acercó a él para verlo morir de nuevo. ¿Cómo es posible que vea como trozan su alma una y otra vez cada noche, como puedo soportar ver algo que no podré cambiar con nada del mundo?

Pero esas pesadillas me recuerdan que estoy viva y que lo estoy por una razón, ¿esperar tal vez? Todo este dolor me recuerda que en algún punto mis recuerdos son ciertos, el existió y paso por mi vida por alguna razón importante y la cambió para bien, me recordó quien era y que jamás debería ocultar al mundo la mujer quien soy, me recordó la maravilla de sonreír… no sé si me recordó lo que era amar o me enseñó a hacerlo… todo vale la pena, las lagrimas, la ansiedad, el dolor y el largo trecho que recorro cada noche para llegar a él…

Me despierto sudando, tengo que dormir con una lámpara encendida, si quiero descansar un poco debo tomar una poción que me calme los nervios, las malditas pesadillas de la guerra me cambiaron la mujer que un día fui. Ahora veo que me dormí con su fotografía pegada a mí cuerpo, su sufrir mi sufrir, toda su vida hecha una mierda lo volvieron así de agrio, de frívolo pero sin embargo nadie sabía que era una excelente persona y un hombre maravilloso.

Me levanto y me arreglo para ir al trabajo, la vida se me fue entre las manos de la manera en que elegí vivirla y no me arrepiento de ninguna decisión que tome, a pesar de lo que mis padres me hayan reprochado y ver sufrir a mis amigos, era mi vida y quería sentirme así vivir sola y disfrutar de los recuerdos que fue él, tener un poco de él con ellos, con sueños que se convertían en pesadillas, al menos el dolor me recordaba que estaba viva y que él había sido real junto con ese amor que me profeso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Sev… por favor no lo haga…" **– lloro me retuerzo de dolor físico y mental, tantas palabras taladran en mi mente sin poder eliminar tanta información guardada solo para mí.

"**Despierta… nena despierta" **– su voz me saca de ahí pero la habitación sigue vacía como siempre cada vez que pienso que él ha vuelto, es como si su alma estuviera ahí. Veo el reloj y veo que pasan de las cinco de la mañana, me levanto porque sé que no podré conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Me preparó café amargo su favorito con tostadas de mermelada de fresa y espero a que aclaré un poco para ir a correr, me pongo ropa deportiva y tenis, me voy a deportivo que está cerca, paso ahí casi dos horas para regresar a la casa.

Me meto en la ducha y a los quince minutos suena el teléfono, lo ignoro por completo, además seguro que era mi madre y no tenía los ánimos de ponerme a discutir con ella sobre mi vida privada, al final y al cabo ella vivió su vida a su manera para bien o para mal ¿por qué insiste en vivir la mía? Sonó por más de diez minutos con intervalos hasta que salí de la ducha y respondí seca, harta de lo que mi vida se había convertido gracias a todos ellos.

"**¿Qué mamá?"**

"**Soy yo Herms"** – genial creo que esa voz es igual o mas fastidiosa que la de mi madre.

"**Si dime Harry"**

"**Una llamada es más rápida que una lechuza"** – mi amigo y sus deducciones estúpidas, tenía razón Sev es idéntico a su padre – **"¿Estás ahí?"**

"**Si… ¿qué pasa?"**

"**Salió" **– mis manos temblaron en el auricular.

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Ayer salió… mmm… fui por él, me avisaron tarde y ya no lo encontré, se había ido, he estado buscándolo pero no quiere recibir a nadie, creí que necesitabas saberlo y… no se Hermione solo intento remediar lo que no pude hacer antes…"**

"**Gracias Harry"**

"**¿Qué harás?"**

"**Lo que he esperado por diez años"**

"**Ve"** – ni siquiera me despedí y colgué inmediatamente el teléfono.

Respire y llamé a mi jefa para avisarle que me tomaría un par de días, me puse un vestido sencillo color champagne con un abrigo negro y plataformas negras, me arregle el cabello con unos prendedores y maquillaje sencillo, labial rojo… me observe al espejo, no era la misma, mis ojos castaños brillantes se habían opacado en consideración, quizás había cambiado un poco pero lo esencial no había cambiado nada, ni la distancia ni el tiempo logró hacerlo. Salí del departamento y tomé el auto, no quería aparecerme sino ir todo con calma, el tiempo de ahí a su casa me ayudarían a pensar un poco.

**Flash Back **

Cuando lo creí ver morir en la casa de los gritos me llené de rabia, de dolor, y de una ira que creía no poseer, ver cómo meses enteros que se transformaron en años Voldemort fue acabando con el alma del hombre que amaba me llevó a perder mis cabales, salí corriendo de ahí y después todo fue confuso… Harry peleaba con Voldemort se distrajo, cayó y no sé después lo que ocurrió… quise matarlo pero creo que no lo logré… fue el último recuerdo que tengo… después aparecí en enfermería…

"**Hermione"** – me saludó Harry.

"**Harry… ¿qué pasó?"**

"**Acabó… todo acabó"** – respiré tranquila… al menos valió la pena en lo que él quería.

"**Murió… ¿verdad?"**

"**No… está vivo"** – abrí mis ojos esperanzada de que pudiéramos estar juntos como él me lo había jurado.

"**¿Dónde esta? ¿Herido? ¿Cuánto tiempo he durado aquí?"**

"**Poco más de un mes… estuvo herido y despertó hace una semana…"**

"**¿Y dónde está?"**

"**En Azkaban"**

"**¿Cómo que en Azkaban? ¿Y los recuerdos? ¿Nadie hizo nada?"**

"**Lo intente pero las razones que tuvo para ser mortifago no valieron en el Wizengamot… no lo condenaron a cadena perpetua… solo es un corregimiento es…"**

"**Vete… LARGO"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

Me seco las lagrimas y me arreglo un poco antes de bajar del auto, tengo miedo… su carta era pequeña pero clara en lo que quería que hiciera pero no lo hice, y nunca lo haría. Toque la puerta de la vieja puerta de madera de la Calle de La Hilandera, escucho los pasos lentos y el chirrido de la puerta, todo pasa tan rápido en mi mente, nuestro fugaz amor que nunca tuvo la calma de comenzar y cuando a penas lo disfrutábamos nos separamos sin pensarlo y todo por un sacrificio que ahora veo estúpido, la vez que lo volvía a ver para pocas horas después lo creyera muerto… nunca volvía a verlo solo su caligrafía delgada y fina que me exigía no detenerme, no llorar, no amargarme como él y seguir adelante sonreír y ser feliz por él, pero no pude hacerlo… cuando le dije que lo amaría siempre hablaba en serio…

Se abre la puerta y lo veo vestido de negro como siempre, aquella mirad de rudeza cae a mis pies con un suspiro de derrota, esta más delgado y es normal, en su cabello negro se comienzan a ver las primeras canas que le robó el tiempo, sus ojos negros se tratan de mostrar fríos y crueles pero no lo logran, alza la ceja en inconformidad pero todo su semblante dice lo contrario.

"**¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?"** – bufa molesto dejándome espacio y se dirige al laboratorio, lo sigo sin decirnos ni una sola palabra.

"**¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?"**

"**No me avisaste que habías salido"**

"**No veo el porqué debería de hacerlo hecho"** – responde siguiendo con la poción que apenas comenzaba a preparar y así evitar esa conversación que estaba empezando a odiar. Nos quedamos callados hasta que detiene sus orbes negras en mis ojos humedecidos, abro mi mente para él pero se niega a enterarse tiene miedo… tengo miedo, tiemblo, estoy temblando ante la incertidumbre de sus reacciones, de sus temores, de sus inseguridades que acaban conmigo en milésimas de segundos. **– "No llores por favor" **– es una súplica ¿acaso sabe la verdad? Se acerca despacio y quita uno de mis mechones de mi frente, seca aquellas lagrimas que resbalaron con el sonido de su voz.

"**No pude…"**

"**Te dije que lo intentaras y apuesto que ni eso hiciste nena" **

"**No pude… en serio que no"** – nuestras frentes se pegan… huele a despedida y me entra un miedo que perfora mi estomago, desfalleceré si lo hace de nuevo, me muerdo los labios, no soportare esto otra vez, perderlo de una y otra forma sin haberlo tenido nunca en mi vida, me besa la frente dejando sus labios en mi piel varios segundos.

"**Lo lamento en verdad…"** – se separa de mí alejándose un poco.

"**No lo hagas… no de nuevo Sev por favor"**

"**No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, te dije que siguieras, echaste a perder diez años de tu vida por una persona como yo, te dije mil veces que no podía ofrecerte lo que tu mereces, lo que quieres pero insististe, era la maldita oportunidad de que huyeras y buscaras un mejor futuro para ti, y dime qué hiciste exactamente, te hundiste esperanzada a que saliera ¿acaso?, te amargaste como te rogué que no hicieras… todo sigue igual en mi vida… lo lamento, no hay espacio para ti"** – esa tarde no pensaba insistirle, si él no recordaba todos los planes que habíamos formado juntos, todos los sueños que ambos recordábamos cada noche me iría y nunca me volvería a ver en la vida y tendría material necesario para arrepentirse los siguientes veinte años de su vida, a pesar del orgullo que en ese momento poseía no podía evitar que las lagrimas calleran y resbalaran de mi alma herida.

"**Mírame"** – bajo la vista – **"Maldita sea mírame… ¿no vas a luchar? Ahora nada te lo impide… todo aquello… lo preguntare por milésima vez pero te juro por Dios que será la última Severus… ¿quieres que me vaya?"** – su respiración se volvió agitada y todos esos recuerdos pasaron por su mente por su corazón herido y por cada fibra de su ser. No respondió sino que me tomo de la cintura besándome como aquella primera noche que habíamos pasado juntos.

Era un beso desesperado, con ganas de comernos y de matar esos diez años de dolor, de rabia con el mundo entero y la ira que nos teníamos uno al otro, mordidas que eran tan excitantes haciéndonos daño y deseándonos cada vez más, nuestras lenguas en una batalla feroz por demostrar quien llevaba el control, sus manos me hacían daño en mi cintura y mis manos entrelazadas en su cabello. Nos separamos desesperados por respirar un poco con los labios rojos e hinchados, enojados y deseosos de pasar más, buscando en nuestras miradas lo que buscábamos o esperábamos uno del otro… ¿era tan mala la maldita comunicación cómo para decirnos lo que queríamos que pasara?

Encontramos el click y ese choque electrizante, le sonreí con descaro y por primera vez pude ver el brillo de esa mirada, con fuerza y seducción me subió a la mesa de materiales escuchando como frascos cayeron y pociones se derramaban sobre el piso de madera, con la mano tiro lo que aún quedaba en la mesa, sus brazos se aferraron a mi cintura metiendo la otra mano entre mis piernas acariciándolas, subiendo el vestido que de seguro estaba volviéndolo loco, de nuevo esa mirada de pasión desenfrenada bajando el abrigo y tirándolo al piso.

"**Era mi favorito"** – le sonreí.

"**No veo porque sólo estorbaba"** – éramos de nuevo los mismos, nada importaba más que ese sólo instante como siempre, le arranque la camisa escuchando los botones caer uno a uno y se la baje rápido por sus hombros y cayendo al piso **– "Siempre tan desesperada… ¿has oído hablar de la paciencia?"**

"**No he tenido el gusto de conocerla Sev" **– reímos chocando de nuevo nuestros labios, besándonos pasionalmente pero el enojo había disminuido y quedaban mordidas seductoras y provocativas mientras quitaba los botones del vestido y lo quitaba de mi cuerpo despacio y con ese amor que extrañaba tanto en él y me alegraba que viviera de nuevo para mí.

"**Esto se llama paciencia pero debo admitir que no tengo mucha… otro día te enseñare eso… bonito conjunto… algo descarado no te parece"** – criticaba mi atuendo beige de encaje color negro – **"Como no me parece lo indicado permíteme quitártelo"**

"**Dios Severus hablas demasiado"**

"**Lo aprendí de la mejor… te amo nena"** – esas palabras que dure años por volverlas a escuchar de nuevo chocaban en mis oídos quedándose en mi interior, no queriéndolas dejar ir nunca, eran mías solamente mías… el sostén desapareció.

Mientras me seguía besando sus manos masajeaban mis senos y mi intimidad convulsionaba de placer, paciencia… ¿quién quería paciencia esa tarde? Sus labios recorrieron mi clavícula despacio, mordiendo mi cuello hasta gemir, gritar de dolor de placer, de deseo, quite su cinturón bajando sus pantalones y el quitándolos con la varita quedando solamente con el bóxer negro. Mis gemidos lo perturbaban y a mí su manía de hacérmelo más difícil siempre… jalo mis cadera hacia él para sentir su miembro cerca de mi ingle.

"**¡Ahhhh!"**

"**¿Algo qué decir?"**

"**A parte de que eres un completo idiota y que comienzo a odiarte nada…" **

"**Perfectamente entendido" **– siguió besándome el cuello bajando hasta sentir su lengua en mis pezones mordisqueándolos despacio y su mano buscando espacio entre mi intimidad, haciendo a un lago mis bragas pequeñas metiendo un dedo de golpe – **"Diosss estas tan mojada" **– me volvía loca que me hablara de esa manera tan nuestra, metía y sacaba un dedo a su antojo mientras que con el otro estimulaba mi clítoris haciéndome retorcerme de placer y de deseo, mi espalda se arqueó y me recostó sobre la mesa aferrando mis dedos en la orilla de ésta – **"Abre más las piernas amor"** – no podía articular ni una sola palabra cuando el tomaba el control y me encantaba que lo hiciera, nunca me defraudaba y me llevaba al límite con sus caricias.

Su manos siguió dando placer a mi intimidad aumentando un dedo más, la intensidad, la pasión y la fuerza, mi clítoris estaba hinchado, erecto y se acercaba mi esperado orgasmo, su otra mano en mi vientre contemplando cómo me arqueaba y como gemía su nombre como tanto le encantaba.

"**Oh siii Sev… siii… mmmmm"** – mis convulsiones estallaron en sus manos, cerrando los ojos dejándome sentir lo que sólo él había provocado en mí desde el primer momento de el estar a su lado. Abrí los ojos viendo como él ya se había quitado el bóxer y preparado para todo lo que se venía en un par de minutos, mis bragas también habían desaparecido y la verdad no importaba mucho el cómo.

"**Aquí no Herms… vayamos arriba"** – me abrazó rodeando con mis piernas y tomándole el cuello entre mis brazos, en el camino lo bese y mientras subía las escaleras me adentré, sintiendo como su miembro llenaba todo mi interior y mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda, diez años de no haber estado con nadie surtían esos efectos en mi ser, lo sentía duro y dolía y ardía de placer. – **"No pudiste esperarte a llegar… ¿acaso quieres hacerlo aquí?"**

"**Si… ya ahora, tómame sobre la pared, sobre las escaleras pero hazlo ya"**

"**No tienes remedio"** – llegamos con dificultad a la cama y se sentó en ella aún conmigo dentro – **"Listo hechicera, todo el control tuyo"**

Con sus manos en mis piernas comencé un vaivén lento, ahora sería yo quien lo torturara lentamente y sabrá que conmigo no se juega, recordándole nuestros pequeños encuentros escolares, se dejó caer sobre la cama acostándose y tomándome fuerte de la cintura, suavizando mis caderas, mi vientre que lo volvía loco, para llegar hasta mis senos y pellizcar mis pezones, arqueé mi espalda dejando mi cuerpo a su merced.

Apoye mis manos sobre su pecho aumentando los vaivenes, sacándolo todo y metiéndolo duro con pasión, podría haber otra noche para ese romanticismo, ahora lo necesitaba fuerte, pasional e irresistiblemente agresivo conmigo, quería que me tomara por completo, saciando todos los sentimientos que habíamos guardado durante tantos años.

En movimientos circulares lo hice gruñir y gemir de placer, mordiéndome los labios por excitación y deseo, sus manos, ese hombre sí que sabía cómo usarlas llevándome hasta la cima del placer, acariciaba mi clítoris, yo tenía el control y de repente era yo quien me encontraba a su disposición…

"**Oh nena… así hermosa déjate llevar"** – su voz era más que un afrodisiaco para mí, me llevaba a que mi imaginación volara y provocarle los mejores orgasmos y gemidos permitidos. Me agache para besarlo, dando pasionalmente duro el masajeando mis glúteos y bajando mis caderas hasta que nuestros sexos chocaban una y otra vez, mordía el lóbulo de su oreja susurrándole miles de caricias para su alma.

"**Severussss"**

"**Gime más fuerte para mi preciosa"** – una estocada más fuerte hasta el fondo me hizo gritar – **"¿Te gusta así?"** – otra más.

"**¡Ahhhh!... siiii"**

"**¿Y esto también te gusta?"** – iba a desmoronarme, mi explosión se acercaba en consideración y lo iba a arrastrar conmigo – **"Gime… fuerte amor"**

"**Ahhhhhaaaa"**

"**Mi nombre"** – mordió mi cuello dándome otra estocada que tenso mis músculos, mis piernas, esa corriente eléctrica que parte de tu vientre y te jala por todo el cuerpo…

"**Seve... Sev… Oh por Dios… así… dame más déjame disfrutarlo"** – bajo mis glúteos al compas sintiendo como él se venía también en mi interior.

"**Herms… nena… joder eres perfecta"** – me desplomé en su cuerpo respirando con dificultad, estuve ahí aspirando su aroma, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y respirando con mucha dificultad. Pasados unos minutos me salí para acostarme en su pecho.

Su mente volaba lo sabía, temía cualquier estupidez que fuera a salir de su boca como era su costumbre, acariciaba mi espalda y yo tenía los nervios al tope.

"**Me esperaste diez años"** – no respondí nada, a él le quedaba claro qué tipo de vida había llevado en su ausencia y era ilógico que se lo confirmara – **"Diez… creía que eras inteligente y reharías tu vida con un hombre sin problemas que te ofreciera algo mejor de lo que yo te daba, alguien con quien fueras feliz…"**

"**¿Lo harás de nuevo verdad?... Harás un drama, te irás y me dejaras… un discurso muy coherente y racional del por qué debo aceptar tu decisión y…"**

"**Esta vez no Hermione…" **– me levante para verlo a los ojos, y lo vi como nunca antes, decidido a lo que él quería y deseaba, era a mí, ¿acaso sería verdad lo que pensaba? – **"Quita esa cara…"**

"**No entendí"**

"**Empecemos desde cero, como nunca lo hemos hecho antes… tu y yo… juntos"**

"**¿Juntos Sev?"**

"**Juntos… ahora sé que si eres mía… que siempre lo fuiste"**

"**Siempre amor" **– el abrazo que me dio y como me estrecho a su pecho fueron todo para mí, ahora sé que todo estaría bien y me dio una tranquilidad que nunca habíamos poseído, sus brazos me protegieron y mientras me acariciaba la cabeza me deje llevar por ese sueño exquisito, lleno de un futuro, alejando esas pesadillas… alejando el dolor, el sufrimiento y abriendo las puertas a la paz que ambos nos merecíamos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando les dije a mis padres que me iría a vivir con Severus mi madre estalló en gritos y mi padre solamente aceptó mi decisión, mis amigos sabían que solamente esperaba a que el saliera de Azkaban para retomar mi vida, así que todos se mostraron alegres por mi decisión, vendí el departamento donde vivíamos y él la casa de la Hilandera, en cambio empezamos a rentar un pequeño departamento en un suburbio muggle muy bien acomodado, no deje mi trabajo en el mundo no mágico ya que me traía paz y más respeto que en el Ministerio, yo seguía enfadada con todos ellos que no hicieron nada por él, en cambio a Severus le ofrecieron un puesto en Hogwarts que rechazó de inmediato, trabajaba en pociones de forma privada y particular todo bajo pedido, y ya que muchos creían en él teníamos una vida bien acomodada.

Ahora por fin todo marchaba como debió haber sido desde el principio, compartíamos todo juntos, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios pero bastaba ignorarlo para que se le pasara, bastaba una mirada para entender lo que le ocurría a veces solo bastaba dejarlo solo un rato para que se calmara, en otras ocasiones necesitaba soltar todo, discutir y yo era la indicada para ese trabajo… Las pesadillas seguían existiendo y era algo que nunca podría cambiar pero al menos se hacían más llevaderas estando juntos, si me partía de dolor en una de ellas estaba Severus para despertarme y calmar ese vacío y esa ira que a veces me invadía.

El brillo en mirar volvió o al menos es lo que él dice, sonreía mas a menudo y se esforzaba por borrar esos diez años de dolor y soledad, ambos habíamos sufrido así que nos apoyábamos para superar eso y muchas cosas que se guardarían para siempre en medio del silencio y del olvido. Él era feliz… lo veía y era la mejor recompensa que pudiese tener, yo era feliz si en sus orbes negras veía paz y felicidad y así era… mi príncipe mestizo vivía en una tranquilidad inmensa.

Volví despacio descalza a la cama, eran las cuatro de la mañana, traté de no despertarlo al meterme a la cama, me recosté sobre la almohada y sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y mi aliento en mi espalda y mi cuello.

"**¿Estás bien?"** – me pregunta preocupado.

"**Si… lamento despertarte"**

"**No te preocupes… ¿las pesadillas volvieron?"**

"**No… fui al baño solamente"** – sabía que las cosas podían mejorar aún más y por fin me creía que esa felicidad me la merecía, tanto él como yo.

"**Ok"** – me cobijo y volvió a retomar el sueño mientras yo sonreía inmensamente feliz.

"**¿Sev?"**

"**¿Mmmm?"**

"**¿Eres feliz?"**

"**Claro que si nena… completamente feliz"**

"**¿Crees poder ser más feliz?"**

"**Nunca…" **– entrelacé nuestros dedos y nos abrazamos más, depositándolos en mi vientre… mi pequeño bultito que apenas crecía se movió permitiendo que su padre lo percibiera, soltó mi mano para recargarla en mi vientre completamente y asegurarse de lo que había pasado, sintiendo de nuevo los pequeños movimientos. Se levantó y me giro para verme a los ojos… al verme sonreír lo confirmó.

"**¿Seguro que nada te haría más feliz?"**

"**Eres la mujer de mi vida… no voy a fallarte, seremos felices los tres nena"**

"**Creo en ti"**

"**Todo marchara bien… y estaremos juntos… gracias Hermione"**

"**¿Siempre Sev?"**

"**Siempre nena"**

_**Dios mío… terminé… ¿reviews? **_


End file.
